Demand for telecommunication infrastructure and bandwidth is increasing. In response to these increased demands, telecommunications providers are increasing the density of existing installations of telecommunications equipment and interconnection points, as well as installing new, densely packed equipment. Many of the new and upgraded installations include racks of equipment with connection locations very tightly positioned with respect to each other. Each of these connection locations is configured to receive a connector mounted to the end of a cable.
When fully populated with equipment and connected, such racks do not provide sufficient clearance between and among connectors and cables for a person to insert their hand to access a connector. Accessing the connectors may adversely impact adjacently mounted connections. Improvements to accessing and removal of telecommunications connectors are desirable.